1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inline skates and more particularly pertains to a new inline skate assembly for permitting detachment of the truck or blade portion from the boot portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inline skates is known in the prior art. More specifically, inline skates heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art inline skates include U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,392; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,827; U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,779; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,675; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,576; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,940.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inline skate assembly. The inventive device includes a boot portion and a truck portion. The boot portion has a sole, and heel and toe ends. The truck portion has a top, first and second ends, a pair of sides, and a plurality of ground engaging wheels rotatably mounted thereto. The sole of the boot portion has an elongate channel therein. The length of the channel is extended between the heel and toe ends of the boot portion. The top of the truck portion is slidably insertable into the channel of the sole of the boot portion to attach the truck portion to the base portion.
In these respects, the inline skate assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting detachment of the truck or blade portion from the boot portion.